


Autumn Evening

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [152]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: The two couples enjoy a moment of peace sitting out on the engawa.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Senju Tobirama, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [152]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 8
Kudos: 122





	Autumn Evening

Tobirama had never thought of himself as a particularly nature-oriented person, his brother was more the outdoorsy type, but even he found himself taking a few moments just to admire the beautiful tableau of color before them. Sitting out here on the engawa was a brilliant suggestion. He would have to reward Izuna later for thinking of it – in private, obviously. Whatever reward he settled on wasn’t likely to be appropriate for either of their brothers to witness.

“Isn’t this nice?” Hashirama asked, unconsciously echoing his sibling’s thoughts.

“S’fine,” Madara grumbled from where he was leaning back against Hashirama's chest. From him that counted as high praise and such a positive response earned him a little kiss from his husband.

Looking down at the man sprawled in his own lap, Tobirama could only smile. “Comfy?” he asked.

“Very comfy,” Izuna purred.

“You stole all the blanket, you know. What if I get cold?”

“Then someone will make a clone to go get another one for you, don’t pretend you’re helpless. You like it when I curl up in your lap.” Without a hint of shame Izuna did just that, curling around him further until Tobirama had to look away before he did something embarrassing.

Patting his own husband’s hair, he said, “I do, yes. You’re rather like a large cat when you get like this.”

“Disgusting,” Madara commented. Then when Hashirama paused in his own affections the man looked back with a highly offended expression. “I didn’t tell you to stop!”

“What, it’s okay for you two to be mushy and gross but not us?” Izuna laughed. Then he laughed harder when his brother nodded imperiously, happy that his point had gotten across. After a quick sniff of the air the man squirmed a little.

“The cider is ready.”

Hashirama immediately sent a wood clone hopping out of his back with instructions to go take the cider off the stove, Tobirama calling after it to bring him another blanket. For several minutes the four of them sat in peaceful silence and watched the autumn leaves dancing on a chilly breeze. Compared to the catastrophes they all dealt with on a daily basis sitting out here and enjoying a moment of stillness was extremely relaxing,

And it stayed that way until Hashirama stiffened rather suddenly and his eyes slid over to give his brother a very guilty look.

“What did you do?” Tobirama demanded.

“Nothing! Okay something. Just a little something, though! Uhm…you know how you always said you hated the kitchen table I picked out and that sometimes you just wanted to let Izuna burn the whole thing? Well…” Dropping his face in to Madara's hair, the rest of his voice came out muffled but still clear. “My clone may have accidentally just done that for you.”

Tobirama sat upright with shock. Puffed out in anger. Twitched with annoyance. And eventually he deflated, curling himself over the man in his own lap with a sigh of defeat.

“Of course you did. I finally have this idiot calm enough to just relax together but of course you did. Was there damage to anything else?”

“No, I don’t think so. Just the table.”

“And the fire is out?”

“Yes!” Hashirama nodded emphatically while Madara snickered at him.

Rolling his eyes, Tobirama pointedly turned away and buried both hands in a purring Izuna’s hair. “Then your inevitable doom can wait until I am finished enjoying this rare occasion of cuddliness. Do you know how hard it is just to get him to sit still for an hour? It’s very difficult, Anija, and I will not be deprived. Enjoy your last hours.”

Hashirama gulped but his attempt to shimmy away was foiled when Madara let his own weight go loose, pinning the man behind him down with a bold laugh.

With his head still turned aside Tobirama was able to hide a smile. He watched the leaves falling, admired the colors painting the forest around them, and thought to himself that he could not think of a more perfect way to spend his evening. Disasters and all.


End file.
